Currently, household juice extractors in the market are mainly divided into high speed centrifugal juice extractors and low speed raw juice extractors. According to national safety standards, a feed inlet of a conventional high speed centrifugal juice extractor needs to be higher than a cutter by at least 100 mm, and there are also corresponding requirements for sectional sizes: an average of a maximum sectional size and a minimum sectional size cannot exceed 65.5 mm, and the maximum sectional size cannot exceed 76 mm; however, a feed inlet of a low speed raw juice extractor needs to be higher than a feed screw by at least 100 mm, and a maximum sectional size should not exceed 45 mm, and a pusher placed in the feed inlet further needs to be provided.
Based on the above, currently, neither the conventional high speed centrifugal juice extractor nor the low speed raw juice can directly juice fruits and vegetables with a diameter greater than 75 mm. However, diameters of a lots of fruits, for example, apples, oranges, and pairs in daily life exceed 75 mm, and people make juice by using a juice extractor only after dicing such fruits into dices that meet a requirement, which is time consuming and energy consuming, and brings much inconvenience to people. Therefore, current juice extractors have the problem that they cannot directly juice fruits and vegetables with large shapes.